It Was An Accident!
by VictoriousGodess
Summary: Victoria (Tori) doing embarrassing things to herself and Keith
1. Chapter 1

**1) Walkingin on Keith after takinga shower**  
 **  
**

I was very sweaty from the training I've done, from combat, to running, and last shooting. I was worn out. I sighed as I drank some water. Pidge walked up and raised her hand up, "Good job today!" She said and I let my hand run into hers. "Thanks... I  
think I'm gonna take a shower..." I mumbled as I walked off. Pidge and Hunk started to train together and other things as I went. I then walked passed Lance who was flirting with girls, of course. I glare at him in discuss. _I wonder if that pervert goes and peaks on them as they change..._ I  
thought. After a while I ended up in my room, I opened the door and automatically went to my dresser.

I pulled out my other clothes and some underwear. I soon pushed the drawer back in and exited my room. I then went into one of the closets and got a towel. Soon I walked down the hall where the shower would be. The others were out of use and only one  
was still working. I then entered and looked around, hoping no one was around. Not a soul. I smiled and then skipped to the one that worked, I then breathed in and opened it. Except. There was someone in there. And this certain someone was my ultimate  
crush, Keith. He stood there half naked, his shirt was off and was only in his boxers. He must have came in earlier. I felt my face heat up and I squealed, "IM SORRY!" I screamed and slammed the door back. I then dashed out the showers and went  
into my room where I locked the door and hid myself under my sheets. _This sucks! My crush was walked in on by me! I'm such a klutz!_

 __

After sitting under the sheets for a while, I heard the door knock. "Go away..." I grumbled in embarrassment. "It's me, Keith." _K-KEITH!?_ "I'm sorry for walking in on you! I'm-"

"Can you just open the door?" Keith asked, annoyed. "O-Of course!" I said and jumped out my sheets and unlocked the door, Keith stood there. His cheeks tinted with pink. "Tori-"

"I'm so so sorry! I'm not a pervert!" I exclaimed and Keith sighed, "I know you didn't mean to. It was my fault for not locking it." My eyes widened a bit and I blushed again. "O-Ok..." I said and he looked down at me, "I watched you during training."  
My heart stopped. "You watched me?" I asked, my color fading from my face. _This is the LAST thing I wanna hear! He's someone to go hard on my training!_ Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, "You did great." Keith said and soon walked away,  
leaving me there, blushing.


	2. Chapter 2

**2) Keith hearing Tori's confession and thinks she loves someone else (Misunderstanding)**

"Tori! Come sit with us!" Lance yelled from across the lunchroom. I smiled and walked over, _It's good to sit with my friends once in a while..._ I sat down next to Pidge and across from Lance. "So, how's your training?" Hunk asked and I shrugged.  
/"Fifty fifty." I answered, "It's nothing too amazing."

"But you are one of us! Your training needs to be awesome!" Lance said, "For instance look at me." He smiled and flexed his muscles, "This is what it'll do to you." I nodded and started to finish my meal. Pidge then nudged me a bit and smiled. I swallowed  
/my food and looked at her confused, "What?" I asked and she giggled. "Hey guys. Lets go around and say our crush." _Oh no..._ Lance smirked and held his chin, "Yea! Who's first?" He asked and Pidge looked over at me, "Let's start with Tori,  
sinceshe's the one who came last." _No!_ "Yea. She never talked about it, but I think she likes Keith." Hunk said as he stuffed his meal down. How I knew what he said, I don't even know. Anyway, my face flushed bright red. "No I don't!"  
I lied. Tobe honest, I've had a crush on Keith ever since we met by Shiro... Who misfortunately passed away. "No way! You have a crush on that mullet?!" Lance asked, "Why not me?! All the ladies love Lance!"

Pidge and Hunk stared at him blankly. "What? It's true." Lance said. Pidge then looked back at me, "Come on Tori. Everyone knows that you love him." She said blankly and I whined, "How can you be so cruel!?"

"Why do you love him? What made you love him?" Hunk asked. I covered my face. "You know what I wanna listen too. Why do you love Keith?" Lance asked as well. All this pressure on me! Because Pidge started this whole thing, just to get a reaction out of  
/me! What a butt burger! I slowly let my hands fall from my face, the red tint still on my cheeks. "H-How it started was... When we first met...actuallyShiro introduced me to him." I mumbled. At this point all three of them watched like I was

telling a story. "One day he cheered me up. He said I was going to be amazing and kick butt. No one ever told me that... So." I grasped my chest. "I loved him from that day to now."

That's when footsteps suddenly stopped. All of us looked and saw Keith staring, palefaced, eyes wide, and his mouth wide open. Lance laughed, "Dude guess what Tori has a crush on!" He yelled and Keith glared at him. He stamped his way over and slammed  
/his tray down. _Did he hear me?_ I asked myself. I looked over at Pidge who wore a poker face. _Sly son on a-_ "She loves-"

"Would you shut up!?" Keith yelled and then suddenly got up and threw his tray away. "I'm not hungry now." He mumbled as he stomped off. I raised an eyebrow. "He must have walked in when you said that last part." Pidge said as she drank her soda. I gasped  
and slapped my hands over my face, "He thinks-"

"That you love someone else." Pidge finished. My stomach began twirling out of control, questions raised in my mind. _Will he ever talk to me again!? Will he be mean to me!? Will he never help me train!?_ Lance then crossed his arms, "I wanna say  
it, but it'll ruin everything." Pidge glared at him. "Spill it." She commanded. At this point, I didn't care what Lance would say- "Keith has a crush on you too." My eyes widened. "Wh-What!?"

"Mmhm. I went in his room to trash his place, when I saw a notebook. I opened it and saw little artwork here and there, but one page stood out." Lance said and smirked and pointed at me, "Your name. Written all over the page. Hearts in all." My heart  
started to throb, my throats became dry. My limbs were numb as well. "Whelp. That means you both need to speak." Pidge said and Hunk giggled like a Japanese school girl. I however, was not ok. I felt my head go light and I slammed my head on the table,  
knocking myself out.


	3. Chapter 3

**3) Keith being on top of Tori, Lance pushed him.**

I yawned as I came out my room. Recently I haven't had lots of sleep. I've been thinking about how to stop the aliens who threaten planets. I stretched and then turned a corner, I saw Keith come out. "Hey Keith!" I waved and he waved back and walked up  
/to me. "You look exhausted." He stated as his arms crossed over his chest. I sighed and scratched my arm, "Yea... been thinking a lot on my mind recently." I mumbled and yawned for the second time. Keith stared at me concerned, "What is it?" I shrugged,  
/"Aliens." He went back to his normal face. "Oh. That's all?" I nod. "You see, how I sleep is thinking about how one day they'll all be dead."

I stared at him blankly, "Keith. You realize that you sound like a psychopath, right?" He blushed and raised his nose in the air, "I-I'm trying to help you! S-Stupid!" I smiled a bit, I couldn't hold it back. The way Keith acted was like a tsundere boy.  
/Which made my heart flutter. I then shook my smile off, "Anyway, where were you going?" I asked and Keith started back. "I was going to go into the lobby, I was bored and wanted to watch an action film." My eyes widened a bit, "Wow! Can I come?"

"Sure? You like action movies?" Keith asked and I nodded a bit, "Only if there's no... you know." Keith flinched, "Y-Yea." He said and then uncrossed his arms, "Anyway, let's go-"

Suddenly the back of my headstarted to hurt. My ears ringed a bit, but not too loud. Most of all, something heavy was on top of me. I grabbed it and tried to move it. That's when I heard a gasp, a male gasp. I open my eyes and see dark velvet eyes.  
I

sat there. Soon it hit me. Keith landed on top of me. He was blushing, madly. I soon felt my face turn the same way. "K-Keith! Are you alright?!" I asked trying to make sure he didn't hurt his footing as he landed. He narrowed his eyes, still red.  
/"I-I should ask you that!" He argued. We both sat there, afraid to move. Damn he looked amazing on top... I mean what!? Suddenly we heard laughter. Keith turned around and then shouted on the top of his lungs, "LANCE!" He soon shot up and chased after  
/the blue pilot. I laid on the ground, motionless. I tried to take everything in, then dirty thoughts surrounded my mind. I squeaked and hid my face behind my hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**4) When Tori goes in the wrong room when lockdown is dismissed**  
 **  
**

 _"EVERYONE GET TO YOUR ROOMS! THIS IS A LOCKDOWN!"_ Coran said on the speakers. I jumped out of my seat and started running down the halls. I made a hard left and push people back, trying hard to get to my room. Suddenly a man pushed me back and  
I fell down. I groaned and glared at the guy who continued to run. _Fricking ass!_ I cussed and then got up and then went down the same hall. I soon heard loud crashes. I looked and saw an enemy ship out side, _Why can't we form the Voltron? Is it just a minor?_ I  
asked myself as I ran soon I came to my door. I twisted the knob and opened it. When I did I shut it back and heard the door manually lock. I sighed and wiped my brows. "Thank God I made it-"

"What are you doing here!?" I squealed as I heard a familiar voice. I slowly turned and saw Keith Kogane, my life time crush. I slammed my back against the locked door. "K-Keith!? Why are you in my room!?" I asked stuttering like an idiot. He got up from  
his bed, "I should be asking _you_ that question!" He pointed at me. Keith soon sighed and brushed back his black haired bangs. "Now, why are you here?" _Wait! Did I go the wrong way?!_ I then had a flash back when that man pushed me  
over, I went towards the left instead of the right. I blushed and waved my hands in front of me, "I didn't mean too! I got side tracked is all!" I yelled and Keith crossed his arms, "If this was the Galara, you would have been dead by now."

"Why's that? I've got my strongest team mate." I said with a confused look. Keith flinched and blushed a bit. I then realized what I said, "N-Not that I love you or anything..." I mumbled. Keith then sighed and sat back down. "You can sit here while  
the others try and get these people." He said and I slowlyade my way over. I sat next to him and awkwardly placed my hands on top of my lap, I stared at the wall silent. "So. What's your favorite color?" Keith asked out of the blue. I first didn't  
hear him so I hummed. He blushed and looked aside, "Y-Your favorite color!" He shouted. I blushed as well and thought a bit, "I like light colors, white and light turquoise." I said and Keith looked back at me. "That's suits you- WAIT! I-I DIDNT MEAN  
IT THAT WAY!" He said. I shook my head, "I wasn't thinking that, Keith." I said and looked back at him. "What's your favorite color?"

"Red."

"That was... um... quick.." I said and Keith's eyes widened. "R-Really!? Crap! Next time I won't!-" I cut him off by laughing. He glared at me, "St-Stop making fun of me!" He yelled. I stopped and smiled up at him, "I'm not, it's just how you are. Trust  
me I have my mistakes as well." I said and looked aside. Having the thoughts of mom and my sister. "Oh..." Suddenly there was a buzz and then Coran speaking, "The enemy has been taken care of, you can get out your rooms!" Then the mic cut off. I  
stood up, "Well see you in training then!" I said and gave Keith a peace sign. He blushed and glared away. I then walked towards the door and opened it, that's when I suddenly felt a warm embrace around my body. I blinked a bit and looked behind me  
to see a chest. I blushed and gulped, "K-Keith..." I stuttered. He hugged me tighter, "Tori... I wonder if Shiro is proud..."

"P-Proud of what?" I asked shaking a bit, because of the closeness to my crush. Keith breathed near my ear, "Meeting you." I squeaked and turtled a bit. "D-Don't do that!" Keith huffed. "You're so weak..." he said and let go. I felt my face drain from  
the heat, I looked over my shoulder and then felt a wet pair of lips hit my cheek. Keith was kissing my cheek! He pulled away and smiled, while placing a hand on my head. "That's why I will protect you." That stupid blush came back, worse than  
ever. I couldn't speak. My hands were sweaty. Keith then went back to frowning, "Don't tell anyone about this, now leave." He ordered and turned on his heel. I stepped out his room and held my cheek where he kissed, the left one. I smiled gently and  
walked away. _You're secret is with me..._

 __

[Hey admin here! You wanna do a request of what embarrassing things Tori will do to Keith? I have no idea what else to do! So help me please!]


	5. Chapter 5

/Credit goes to Destiny W ! Thanks for the idea!/

 **5) Tori thinking Keith is gone, and then wears his jacket to only be caught by him.**

"Keith!" I yelled through the halls. It was at least midday and usually me and Keith would be training by now, today though was different. I walked down the hallway of Keith's room, the doors opened and I peaked inside, "Keith?" I asked. Supposedly,  
/I wasn't even aloud inside his room, onlyif he requested me too. Yet, Keith wasn't inside. I placed my hands on my hips, think rather to go in or not. _He must be already there then._ I thought and then was about to leave when I saw something  
catch

my eye.

It was Keith's red jacket. My heart started to pound out of no where. _He left his jacket!? He never does..._ I looked around the room to see if he was coming back, it was a straight negative. I then slowly walked into Keith's room. I then reached  
/down and grabbed his jacket off from his bed. _How about I see if it fits... just for a bit._ I then slung the jacket around and put it along my arms. It seemed to been larger for me, instead of stopping midway like it's suppose to do, it stopped  
/at my hip bone. The sleeves dangled a bit as well. I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a mini version of Keith. I then made the most angriest face I could make, to be like Keith. "My name is Keith and I like to be a stuck  
/up, but I love fighting!" I said in a dark voice I could muster. I did little fake punches and even did a high kick to almost fall. I quickly went back up, "I'm a good fighter! You are weak!"

"How's the jacket?" The colors on my face disappeared. I slowly turned around to see the one who I shouldn't see at the moment. Keith. "K-Keith! I-I!" I struggled to get the jacket off and fell flat on my face. I then shot back up, "I was just seeing  
/if I can warm it up!" I lied. Keith smirked which caused my face to flare up. "I knew you would do something like this..." he muttered and I looked at him confused. "Why?"

"You always stared at my jacket."

"I do?" I ask and he nods. I flustered up again, "H-Here's your jacket!" I shouted and shoved in on his chest and ran away, embarrassed. Not knowing that Keith was laughing, which never in his life has he laughed.


End file.
